the ticket to heaven
by mayatrau
Summary: year7.ignores DH. i know it's old but it's also really worth reading! don't miss! Harry goes on a search in a darkening world where people both dead and alive, friend and foe just don't seem to be able to let him live his life in peace. full summery insid


A boy of about seventeen lay on his bed, his eyes staring aimlessly at the ceiling

**Summery: **seventh year. I started writing it before DH came out and now I decided to translate it to English and continue it because I was a little disappointed with the end and have so many ideas I just want to get out there. Any parallels between the story and DH is completely coincidental, I swear.

Harry goes on a search in a darkening world where people both dead and alive, friend and foe just don't seem to be able to let him live his life in peace. Will he and his friends even be able to survive? Or more importantly, When the end comes, will they want to? And who are his real friends anyway? Spies on both sides, new powers, training and death, the only foe that can't be beaten or can't it? Old voldy and the boy who lived definitely seem to try and give it a run for its money. And also: long live the golden trio... but will they remain a trio for much longer?

**Rating: **k+ although it will probably rise as the story progresses.

**Disclaimer: **everything you recognize belongs to j. k. Rowling and I'm just playing god with her characters… snicker

Ships: mainly cannon will have a little fluff but keep in mind that this is **not** a romance story.

**Warnings: **mild swearing, violence, torture and other fun stuff. Like I said before, I'll raise the rating if and when it is necessary.

**a\n: **go easy on me, this is my first fic in English which, as you probably guessed isn't my mother tong and I would love reviews for even trivial things such as grammar mistakes which I know I hate reading.. Also, I know it may seem that way but this is **not** a Draco centered fic, although he will play a major role… you'll see what I mean if you'll read and review the rest of the story… hinthint  
one last thing: i will be putting a song or a quote at the beginning of each chapter and i highly recommend that you read it...

Very important!! I'm looking for an English speaking beta, preferably British... please help this helpless teenage girl improve her English… puppy face :P

The Ticket to Heaven

_By Mayatrau_

**Prologue**

_I'm walking a wire, feel likes a thousand ways I could fall  
To want is to buy, but to live is to die and you can't take it all  
When everything is said and done I won't have one thing left  
What happened to everything that I ever known_

All thay gave me was this ticket to heaven,  
_said to lie in the bed that you make  
Now I'm restless and I'm running from everything,  
__I'm afraid it's a little too late_

__

Soft voices lie, innocents die  
Now ain't that a shame  
And all your dreams, and all your money they don't mean a thing  
When everything is said and done, you won't have one thing left  
What happened to everything that I ever known

__

All they gave me was this ticket to heaven  
,said to lie in the bed that you make  
Now I'm restless and I'm running from everything,

_I'm afraid it's a little too late  
It's a little too late_

_Ticket to heaven\by 3 door down_

A boy of about seventeen lay on his bed, his eyes staring aimlessly at the ceiling. The events of the last few years since the dark lord's return flashed before his eyes like a live muggle film.

A little over two years have passed since then. Two bloody terrible years since the event that chanced everybody's lives. But even with all the bad stuff that has happened he had to admit that he used to be relatively happy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He's heart pinched with pain at the thought that he will probably never see that amazing magical castle, the only place where he ever felt truly at home ever again.

The boy rose from his bed and turned to look at the scratched mirror that was barely hanging on one of the bare walls of the small room. Beside the mirror, all the tiny grey room held was the narrow bed he laid on only seconds before, a small bedside table and a filthy dresser. Drops of water that sneaked in through the ceiling gathered in buckets he positioned on the floor. Definitely not the living conditions he was used to…

What would people say if they heard he was staying in a place like this, in which even rats would hesitate to live? They'll probably point and laugh, oh look at the great pureblood prince Draco Malfoy now, reduced to living in a muggle motel of all places…

At least he didn't look any different. He still had the same high cheekbones and fair skin that he used to have, even if he was a bit paler _if that's even possible_, he thought sardonically. He really needed a tan, damn English sun... He still had the same gleaming cold gray eyes, even if they were a little more shadowed and the same great body he always had, if he might say so himself although he was noticeably thinner. All in all there wasn't anything drastically chanced about him physically to indicate the huge mental change he was going through. For just three weeks prior, his entire world has been turned upside down…

Three weeks ago, he was a respected member of the magical community, an heir to the wealthy and high esteemed pureblood family of Malfoy and an upper class death eater in the service of the dark lord. He used to have an almost unlimited supply of resources and was surrounded by people that liked him, or respected him for who he was and the job he had to do at the very least! Or so he thought, anyway… the sad truth was, that nobody knew the real him, which he had to admit was his own fault and to a lesser extent his father's. All his life he hid behind the name of Malfoy and did precisely was expected of him. He always tried to live up to his father's expectations of what his heir should be like; slytherin, prefect, Death eater… but no more! He's his own person now and will make his own decisions. Even if all they seem to do is to get him in even more trouble each time. You'd think he was a stupid Gryffindor with the amount of trouble he got into these days...

Speaking of which, he really should get a move on. His plan has been formulating in his mind ever since he left the his father's _friends_, or fled more like it but he had been postponing it all the time, trying to find a better, less ego shattering plan but unfortunately all of his other plans consisted of either crawling back to the dark lord (which he will never do even if he thought he would've survived the encounter, which he didn't), giving himself in to the ministry (which will probably end with a dementor kiss seeing as he was the one who let the death eaters into Hogwarts in the first place **and** formulated the plan to kill Dumbledore), or leaving to live as a muggle which in his opinion was more horrendous than the first two combined.

So that meant that this was the only choice he had. He almost preferred to take his chances with the dark lord than to go through with it but just almost.

He still didn't know exactly how to convince them that he really has changed, but he had to try. _And the bloody wankers better believe me just for going through the embarrassment of asking __**them**__ for help_. He really did hate the lot of them, the idiot blood traitor Weasley who was so Gryffindor it almost made him sick, perfect Potter who thought he was so great and got everything he ever wanted, and especially the mudblood I-know-everything-and-whants-the-rest-of-the-world-to-know-it-too Granger.

It was a long shot, he knew that but what other choice did he have? He **knew **Potter was on the roof with them, he just knew it. Who else could it be? And if he was, then maybe he'll go through with what professor Dumbledore offered him. And if he wasn't? Well, he'll just deal with that when it came; hopefully it wasn't too late for redemption yet…

A\N: this story was originally written in Hebrew but was a lot more depressing and in my opinion this version is much better… so the main plot is the same but I will do some changes with the dialogs and descriptions in order to make it funnier and more compatible to English…

Besides, I wrote the Hebrew version 3 years ago and my writing had really improved since then. (at least I hope it has) you can find the Hebrew version in my profile..

READ AND REVIEW!!


End file.
